Some Things Just Happen
by BiancaaBlack
Summary: Sydney dreams of Adrian but doesn't know he can walk dreams. In the dream Adrian is happier than Syd ever saw him and she seems to like that. My take on the dream scene from Bloodlines. No spoilers. Two-shot.
1. Some Things Just Happen

**Although I loved the dream scene, I kind of hoped it was slightly different. Anyways, this is an alternate version. In case you haven't read Bloodlines yet. GO. CHECK. IT. OUT. NOW.!**

As soon as I fell asleep I found myself in a meadow my mom used to take me to when I was little. The place looked exactly the same. A river was to my right in the middle of the small clearing surrounded by trees and I found myself taking my shoes off to get my feet in the water. I noticed I was wearing red flats and blue dress that fell right above the knee and had a slight cleavage and bare shoulders. I wasn't comfortable wearing that but I quickly brushed the thought off.

I dipped my toes in the water and found that it was surprisingly warm. I started to close my eyes when I heard someone behind me. I turned around immediately and found Adrian Ivashkov studding me. His brown hair was painstakingly styled to look like he just rolled out of bed, he wore a white shirt with dark washed jeans and what I figured were some very expensive shoes. His emerald eyes bore into mine.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I could ask you the same thing," he said trying to be serious but a slight smile tugged at his lips.

"Why am I … am I dreaming of you?" I asked more myself than him. He just shrugged and then started to carefully study me. "What?" I asked suddenly self-conscious and I put my arms around myself.

"That blue dress looks good on you," he said seriously.

"Th-Thanks."

He said nothing more as he came near me, removed his shoes and put them near mine, rolled his jeans up a bit and stepped into the river.

"What's this place?" he asked me.

"My mom used to take me here when I was little. My dad never took us anywhere fun but my mom took me here once in a while. I feel safe here, although… I haven't been to this meadow in a while." I sighed.

Suddenly I felt water splash me straight into my face and shrieked. "What are you doing?" I asked.

Adrian looked a bit pleased with himself and shrugged. "You were getting nostalgic."

I splashed him back but not in his face as I intended seeing as he was taller than me but in the middle of his chest.

He gasped. "This is silk, you know," he said a wide grin on his face. "I'll get you for that Sage!" he yelled after me as I giggled so uncharacteristically and splashed him some more.

"I don't think so!" I said just as he slipped and started to fall. I reached out to steady him but ended up falling on top of him. I struggled to breathe between the fits of laughter that shook my whole body.

"You're not usually this cheerful. Not with vampires, not with me," he said as I laughed. I tensed at his comment but relaxed after a few seconds and pulled back to look at him. I cocked my head to one side.

"You too. But, it's just a dream, right? I can just pretend you're normal." _He_ seemed to tense at this.

"Right," he said frowning slightly. He put his arm around me and stood up, taking me up with him. I stepped back wanting to ask what was wrong but my eyes fell on his wet shirt that hung to his chest. I hadn't met many moroi in real life but we had a lot of files of them and I saw pictures. Most of them were lanky looking but Adrian looked like a male model: tall, yet with defined muscles and a gorgeous face. He shook his wet hair and I followed a drop of water that traveled to his rosy lips and he licked his lips to catch the droplet. I gulped and sat down on the grass averting my eyes from his. Why was I suddenly looking at his lips?

I stood like that with my eyes closed for a few moments and when I heard no movement I looked up and saw Adrian carefully studying me once again. He extended his hand toward me and I noticed a red rose I didn't see there a few seconds ago. He stopped when he saw the flower and let the flower fall in the water and brought back his hand with a pink lily in it that he put in my hair next to my tattoo. "This is better," he murmured. His hand lingered on the golden lily on my check for a moment and my heart fluttered erratically but he pulled back after a few seconds and I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"I'd like you to be this happy in real life too," I said and the quickly added. "It would be good for Jill. Maybe, I'll tell you this tomorrow."

He smiled sadly and only said. "You should. And you could loosen up a bit once in a while too."

I sighed. "If only it were that easy…"

He looked me in the eyes. "You don't have to be pushed around, you know. You can fight back. I saw you do it with Keith but then with other people you just let them push you around. Abe pushes you around." He said as an afterthought.

"I… I have to pay him a debt." I told him. He nodded but didn't push the conversation further. After a few moments of silence he sighed and looked me in the eye.

"You have to wake up," he told me.

I frowned slightly. "I don't really want to."

He smiled slightly again. "Things happen without us intending for them to happen, Sydney… They just do."

I never heard him call me Sydney and my name seemed to roll right off his tongue. Like his lips were always meant to speak my name and as I woke up I had only one thought:

_Why on earth had I been dreaming of Adrian Ivashkov and why couldn't I get him out of my head now?_

**Hey guys!**

**Long time no new story. Just read Bloodlines and I'm flabbergasted. Loved the book sooo much and can't wait for **_**The Golden Lily. **_

**Be sure to tell me if you want to see the sequel to this one-shot and see Sydney's reaction when she finds out that Adrian can visit people's dreams and that everything was real. ;) I think you'd like to see that.**

**Thank you and I hoped you liked it!**

**XO XO,**

**TiaraEvelyne **


	2. Love Is Merely a Madness

**So… as promised, here is the sequel to Some Things Just Happen:**

**Love Is Merely a Madness**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Morning," Jill said, happier than usual. I supposed that the fact that Adrian quit drinking was doing her a world of good. And that brought me back to Adrian. I internally groaned. Why on earth had I been dreaming of him? And why couldn't I get him out of my head now?<p>

_That blue dress looks good on you_…

Did he mean to say that I looked good? He must have meant that, right? A piece of clothing can't look good on someone unless they looked good too, right? And why am I giving this so much though? A dream is just a product of one's imagination so I shouldn't worry. The Adrian I dreamt of doesn't exist.

"Morning, Jill. You look happy," I said, stifling a yawn.

"I am," she admitted. "Adrian had a nice dream," she said then grinned like the Cheshire cat but quickly turned to face the mirror so she could brush her hair. I was too tired to give that much thought. Although I had a full night's sleep it felt as if I was up dancing all night.

I got dressed and went to the bathroom to brush my hair. My hair was exactly as it was after Adrian brushed my hair back from my left cheek to expose my golden lily. I hastily brushed my hair back so it covered the tattoo on my cheek.

"Can we meet with Adrian and Lee for breakfast?" she asked me. "I hope you don't mind." I wanted to argue that we could eat at the campus cafeteria as usual but she seemed far too excited to see Leeso I didn't argue.

"Sure. No problem."

_You could loosen up a bit once in a while… _

He was right, of course. What troubled me is that I seemed to be loosening up only around him. He seemed to bring out the normal side in me. A side I never knew I had.

It was a half hour drive to the café that we were supposed to meet. I wanted to rip my hair out by the time we got there. Why couldn't they have picked a café that was closer to the campus? As soon as we got out of the car Jill practically ran to the door of the café.

"She must be really excited to see Lee," Eddie said. I couldn't quite place the expression on his face.

"I guess…" I said slowly. As we entered Jill was telling Adrian something but stopped as soon as he saw us. Eddie lifted a brow questioningly but said nothing. Neither did I.

I hated the fact that my heart leaped in my chest when I saw Adrian. I had to keep in mind that the Adrian I had dreamt of was just a product of my imagination. _A product of your imagination, Sydney, _I repeated to myself. I averted my eyes from Adrian's burning gaze.

Jill was talking animatedly with Lee, Adrian and Eddie but I kept quiet, sipping my drink ever so slightly. I didn't eat anything. The cereal bar I ate in the car was enough for me.

"Why are you so quiet, Sage," Adrian asked me all of a sudden, a slight smirk on his face. "Had a bad dream?"

I chocked on my water and Eddie reached to pat my back. Jill giggled slightly and Adrian stopped smirking.

"What?" I asked. "Why would you ask that?" My voice got uncharacteristically high. Anyways, lately I seemed to be doing a lot of things that were out of character for me. _Like thinking of Adrian Ivashkov all the time. _

Adrian didn't really know how to answer me. He seemed to be struggling to find his words. _That must be a first,_ I thought.

"Adrian can walk dreams," Jill blurted out like she's been holding this secret for a while. Adrian's brow furrowed but he said nothing.

"What?" I said again. Me not being able to say something less monosyllabic was also a first.

"He can walk dreams. He can… get into your dreams. Make someone share a dream with him or whatever," she said quickly. "I think you know what I mean."

I gulped and stood up knocking a couple of glasses down and spilling Jill's and my drink. "Excuse me," I said, my throat dry. I walked out of the café and sat down on the sidewalk, my head in my hands. What was happening? Did that mean that Adrian really said those things? And why was my heart beating faster at that thought?

The way he acted…

_You're not usually this cheerful. Not with vampires, not with me…_

He seemed to have liked the fact that I was acting like he was normal and not a vampire.

_But, it's just a dream, right? I can just pretend you're normal…_

Normal. He must have felt so bad. What I said was practically worse than calling him an evil creature in his face. That's why he didn't tell me the dream was real. He knew I must freak out when I found out the dream was spirit induced.

I shuddered at the thought. I raised my head and put my hand on my cheek, where his fingers lingered on my golden tattoo. The place seemed to burn.

"You ok?" My head whipped back and I found Adrian studying me, looking rather concerned.

"Yeah. I… I…" I had no idea what I was supposed to say. "I'm sorry. I… I just needed some air."

"You freaked out," he told me, a sad smile on his face.

"No. I…" I gulped, not knowing how to finish the sentence. "I need to do something," I said quickly. "I hope Lee can drive Jill and Eddie back." He nodded and I climbed in my car as quickly as I could.

As soon as he got inside I put my head on the steering wheel, hoping being inside Latte, the feel of something familiar beneath my fingers would calm me down.

_Things happen without us intending for them to happen, Sydney… They just do…_

I never intended to fall in love with a dark creature of the night. I never intended to fall in love with Adrian Ivashkov…'

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Review, please!<strong>


End file.
